


find me, where I'm at

by bunnygirl_senpai14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Archivist!Tsukishima, Background TeruYama, Happy Ending, Librarian!Yamaguchi, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, ShyYams!, SoftTsuki!, a lot of fluff, library!au, little angst, museum!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnygirl_senpai14/pseuds/bunnygirl_senpai14
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi is just accepted in working for the library and hopes for an enjoyable first day. everything is going well until he meets the ever-sarcastic archivist of the museum Tsukishima Kei.Yamaguchi is certain that Tsukishima is clearly annoyed to be with him.In hopes of getting close to him, Yamaguchi spent a rainy day in Tsukishima's house and Tsukishima realizes that he was not really bad at all.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	find me, where I'm at

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, and I'm in hopes of improving and getting better!
> 
> and thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, please keep in mind that I in no way hate some characters here.

"I knew it, I should've just worked at the bank instead." Yamaguchi sighed for the tenth time today morning. _How could this be thrilling?_ He wanted to adventure but instead he got an unamazing history book in front of him. 

He immediately shake the thought away when a student appeared in front of him. "Can I borrow this?" The woman showed him the book, he nodded and shoved a stack of books under the table to reach the record book of the library.

"You can sign here." Yamaguchi pointed where the line is. "Done. Thank you." He smiled at her, "Welcome." He was ready to turn around again but the woman called him. "what is it, miss?" He questioned. "U-um, Is it possible to see you again here?" He almost choked at the air. "Well, yes you can I work here." He replied, the girl tucked her hair behind her ear and waved goodbye.

Yamaguchi could only muster a sigh after that encounter. 

"Hey, Tadashi! Hey!" He almost fainted but luckily he didn't. He turned around once again and found a small figure smiling at him. "Nishinoya-senpai, please refrain shouting this is a library." He told the man. 

Nishinoya Yuu, A college upperclassman. 

"Oops," Yamaguchi just watched Nishinoya get a high chair and seated in front of him. "So did you reject the girl?" He sighed again. Nishinoya really likes to butt into peoples businesses, he just ignored the question and arranged the shelves at the back. 

By the time he arrived at his desk again Nishinoya is with three more people. 

"Oh, Yamaguchi is here." said Kiyoko Shimizu, another upperclassman of him. "Uh what is it, Kiyoko-san?" He asked while scanning the place for lost belongings. "Hitoka-chan," 

He felt a sting of annoyance for his classmate, friend, and neighbor. Yachi Hitoka is the one person he doesn't want to meet today, because "Yamaguchi-kun, will you go on a date with me?" is all her gonna say.

Yachi pulled Yamaguchi into a corner where no one will see or hear them. "Yamaguchi-kun-"He stopped her, "Yacchan, I told you many times I like men. I'm really sorry." Yachi's eyes were about to burst into tears, by seing it he felt a pang of gulit but he couldn't date a woman! Just imagining it is a very dreadful sight. 

He 's the first one to came back. Kiyoko approached him, "Yamaguchi, why won't you give Hitoka-chan a chance?" She said and went towards where he came from. 

"Yamaguchi, y'know Yachi-san is a great person, and she's beautiful." said Tanaka Ryuunoske, an upperclassman and Kiyoko-san's boyfriend. "I know that very well, Tanaka-senpai." He sighed again, he kind of regretted saying those words to her.

After a minute Kiyoko-san came back. "Yachi said she's going home." She said, darting a glare at Yamaguchi. "W-what?" Yamaguchi stuttered. "You always make Hitoka-chan cry, Yamaguchi. It's not good in the heart." Kiyoko said. 

After what Kiyoko-san said they waved goodbye, Yamaguchi was left there wondering what if he was not into guys.

The morning passed quickly, and by the time he checked his watch it's already lunch time. Yamaguchi stood up his chair and decided to have lunch, but he remembered he didn't know any restaurants here.

"Oh, Yamaguchi. You going with me?" Sugawara Koushi, A library manager appeared by his side. "Where are we going, Suga-san?" He asked his senpai. Suga-san offered Yamaguchi to go to his favorite restaurant, Yamaguchi accepted the invitation. 

He followed Suga across the street and they arrived at a museum. even though confused Yamaguchi followed him. Upon entering the museum he smiled as he felt the Air conditioning on his skin. "This is why I love here." Suga-san laughed, he might have seen Yamaguchi smiled.

They arrived at the museums restaurant. Suga-san waved at an unknown person. "Hey guys, this is Yamaguchi he will work with me since today." said Suga-san, "Yamaguchi, This is Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Daichi and Tsukishima." The three waved their hands and signaled him to sit. "Um, Hello I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, nice to meet all of you." He sat down opposite to where Tsukishima is, Yamaguchi caught him staring so he smiled.

Tsukishima looked away.

"Oh! Everyone's here! and uhmm..another person?" A tall, and model-like person appeared in front of them, "Oh, uhm I'm sorry I'm new here my name's Tadashi Yamaguchi, nice to meet you." Yamaguchi bowed at the model-looking person, he hasn't breathed since the person arrived.

"Oh! Tadashi-chan that's okay I don't mind it, and as the saying goes, 'The more, the merrier' right?" Yamaguchi again breathed normal, "And my names is Oikawa Tooru, You may call me anything except Darlin-" "That's enough, Oikawa." Iwaizumi covered Oikawa's mouth. "Anyway, the foods are here. It's my treat today." Sugawara spoke, and the crowd cheered, well, of course except, Tskushima. Yamaguchi noticed that he isn't really listening to the groups chitchat, and just decided to ignore the world. 'don't talk to him' and of course Yamaguchi won't follow what his mind has said, "Hey, Tsukishima, right" he said, slightly pushing himself towards the guy, but the guy hasn't move an inch. 

"Hey-" "Let's eat!" Oikawa chowed through his food and the others did too, as well as Tsukishima who seemed like a statue. "Uh, Suga-san? Is Tsukishima-san deaf?" He whispered to his senpai. "Don't mind him, Yamaguchi. Tsukishima isn't really a social person and he has a lil' bit of attitude so I suggest, you distance yourself from him." Sugawara informed Yamaguchi. So Yamaguchi decided not to talk to him again. After their earthy lunch, Yamaguchi excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

"Haah, I'm so full, that restaurant is serving god foods." He said while washing his own hands, "Did you talk shit about me?" A blonde man appeared suddenly in front of him, he knew it was Tsukishima. "Tsukishima-san? What?" he asked the blonde. "I said, did you talk shit about me? Do you plan to get yourself in trouble?" Tsukishima pushed him into a corner, "I-i don't really know what you are talking about, Tsukishima-san?" He tried to push Tsukishima but he failed, the blonde was far more stronger than him. "You know what I hate the most? People talking shit about me." after that Tsukishima walked back up to the restaurant. Yamaguchi was in verge of a panic attack, he did not expect that.

"What happened, Yamaguchi? You looked so gloomy?" Sugawara asked, "Oh, uhm it's nothing, Suga-san." Yamaguchi hesitantly answered. He didn't want Sugawara to be involved in what Tsukishima had said. Sugawara seemed like hi isn't believing him, but he chose not to butt in.

After checking, and saying farewell to the other guys Sugawara and Yamaguchi returned at the library, not that they expect that people will come by at noon, it's too humid.

"Uh, Suga-san. May I leave early? We have a project that's needed to be finished by tomorrow." Yamaguchi shyly asked, Sugawara smiled and nodded. _Maybe too busy to say anything?_ Yamaguchi thought himself. He came back to his desk and arranged somethings that needs to be arranged and cleaned the library's shelves, cabinets and tables. He need to make everything assembled so his senpai has nothing to worry about. 

At last, he finished all his work for today. Yamaguchi looked outside and he saw that it's raining, "How am I supposed to get home?" Unfortunately, Yamaguchi did not bring his umbrella today. He sat back and think of ways to get home without getting wet. "Suga-san-" Yamaguchi's about to go to Sugawara but suddenly it blacked out. "Yamaguchi, you still there?" He heard Sugawara, yelled at him from the back. "Y-yes, Suga-san." He answered, squeezing his eyes looking for something to see. "Can you go fetch, Daichi for me? I only have one umbrella, and I don't want to left you here." Sugawara tossed him an umbrella. "Tell him, I'm still at the library and doesn't have an umbrella, okay?" Yamaguchi nodded, though Suga can't see him. 

He went to the museum and told Daichi, exactly what has Sugawara told him. "Uhm, thank you, Yamaguchi." Daichi left the building and never came back, _maybe they went home already?_

Yamaguchi, sat down at ne of the museum's chair waiting for the rain to weaken. "Tadashi-chan, yahoo!" A voice, make Yamaguchi jump. "O-oh, Oikawa-san," He greeted back. "You want to join me and Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked and cling unto Yamaguchi's arm. "Boke! Oikawa, you're scaring him." Another man appeared and he immediately knew it was Iwaizumi. "Sorry, Yamaguchi, but seriously you want to go home with us? It seems like the rain is not stopping anytime now." Iwaizumi asked him politely which reminded him of his senpai. "U-uhm, Thank you, Iwaizumi-san but I'm really okay. You go first." He declined, Iwaizumi and Oikawa then leave, but they said to call them and they'll come over. Yamaguchi, felt really special, he never had anyone to care for him no one but only his Ex-boyfriend, which is currently at some far away country right now.

Yamaguchi waited for ten more minutes but it seems that the rain isn't going to go away real soon. _Ah You should have gone with Iwaizumi and Oikawa-san, Dumbass Tadashi._ Yamaguchi can hear his thoughts. He decided to go and face the fierce storm outside. Just as he came out the museum he saw a tall figure standing. "Tsukishima-san?" He called the man, Yamaguchi expected that Tsukishima went home already. "Want to uhm, share umbrella?" He immediately regretted saying those words when Tsukishima stared at him as if wanting to tore him into pieces. Tsukishima didn't say anything and just continued to look at the cars driving through. Yamaguchi did, too.

"Where do you live?" Yamaguchi jumped, he looked at his side to see if it's actually Tsukishima who spoke. "Uhh, What?" He asked, holding into the umbrella tightly. "Don't make me repeat myself." Tsukishima looked him again with that same cold look. "Uhm, just before the city college. Why?" _Does he plan to take me there? what will happen with just the two of us-_ "Yamaguchi." He stopped daydreaming when he heard Tsukishima called his name. "Uhh, sorry. what was that again?" "I said my apartment is nearer than yours." Tsukishima said, and without further ado pulled Yamaguchi close, "Don't give this a meaning, I just don't want to be drenched in rain water." They ran away from the museum.

"We're here." Yamaguchi looked around at the apartment's lobby it was clean and sophisticated. He followed Tsukishima to the stairs. They arrived at Tsukishima's apartment. His apartment is nice, clean and smell something like yogurt or milk. "I live here with my brother, though he's working overseas right now." Tsukishima stated, Yamaguchi is still wandering off the apartment.

"uhm, Thank you for bringing me here, you have a nice place." Yamaguchi smiled, Tsukishima nodded in response. "I'm taking a bath." Tsukishima stated and vanished from Yamaguchi's sight. Yamaguchi is looking at the pictures at the wall and suddenly stumbled upon an old picture of Tsukishima, and two other boys. "Yuuji." He looked closely at the boy in the middle. "Terushima Yuuji. My Yuuji?" Yamaguchi was surprised-no no no he was astounded. "Yamaguchi- what's that?" Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, "Oh nothing, You just look cute in this picture, Tsukishima-san." Yamaguchi excused. "Ohh? Erm, by the way, you can take a shower, right there." Tsukishima pointed at a closed door behind Yamaguchi's back. Yamaguchi, then went to the bathroom. He sat at the corner as he thinks about his ex-lover who happens to be Tsukishima and his brother's childhood friend. Well, what a small world it is. "Yamaguchi, do you have extra clothes?" Tsukishima asked him. "Is he possessed or anything? why is he acting so kind? Is it about the umbrella?" Yamaguchi spoke his thoughts out loud. "No, it's not the umbrella and I'm not possessed. Here's the clothes." Tsukishima coldly speak, Yamaguchi regretted what he said.

After Yamaguchi finished showering, searched his room mate for the night. He found Tsukishima at the apartments kitchen cooking. Yamaguchi, then noticed that almost all the stuffs in the apartment is either Dinosaur shaped or Dinosaur designed, Yamaguchi smiled. _I never thought that Tsukishima-san loves dinos._ He thought.

"Uhum, I'm sorry about what happened a while ago and a while while ago, too." Yamaguchi stated as he reached Tsukishima. "I talked to Suga-san, he said you did not say bad things about me, I'm sorry, too." Tsukishima responded and quietly smiled back at Yamaguchi. "I didn't know you're fond of Dinosaurs, Tsukishima-san." Yamaguchi jokingly said that made Tsukishima chuckled. "Hey, shut up Dinosaurs are fascinating, and please drop the -san." Tsukishima surprisingly joined Yamaguchi. "Aha, that's why you became an Archivist, Am I right? Tsukishima?" Tsukishima then chuckled more, as if Yamaguchi told the most hilarious joke ever. "Hey, you're not really bad to talk to, huh? I thought you're a boring man." He teased Yamaguchi. "Haha, hey! well, I also thought you are scary." Yamaguchi answered back. He was happy, that just in one day he was able to make friends with Tsukishima, he thought it's going to be difficult.

Him and Tsukishima, talked almost about anything while watching tv. "Yeah, haha." That reply made everything really awkward and only the sound of the television is heard. "So, why are you muttering things at the bathroom?" Tsukishima asked for the awkward atmosphere to vanish. "Uhm, are you homophobic?" Yamaguchi asked, he needed to make sure just before mentioning about the issue. "Ahh, i know where is this going, You can keep going. I'm not going to judge you." Tsukishima assured him, so Yamaguchi told him the story without mentioning his ex-lovers name.

"Well, he's an a**hole for that. If I were him I would never do that to you." Tsukishima said and stood up. Yamaguchi blushed at Tsukishima's remark. 

"Yamaguchi, do you want some?." Yamaguchi stood up, and went to the dining table where Tsukishima is. He gave Yamaguchi a plate full of dino nuggets. Yamaguchi almost burst out laughing but he chose not to, because he doesn't want to anger Tsukishima. "Where did you buy this? It's good." Yamaguchi asked after he took a bite off it. "It's not available in our country, my bestfriend sends me these dino nuggets every month." Tsukishima explained and ate another nugget. 

After hours of just talking Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were almost like bestfriends. Yamaguchi felt like they were being pulled into each other. While Tsukishima felt content and happy because he made a friend, not just an acquaintance. 

"Hey, let's sleep." Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima to where his room for today is, which all of a sudden is locked. The two of them searched for the key but unfortunately they didn't found it. "Well, there's a saying that goes 'you won't find something that doesn't want to be found.'" Yamaguchi sighed. Tsukishima seemed like he is thinking carefully. Yamaguchi felt something isn't right. 

"So here is my room." _No no no, definitely not,_ Yamaguchi thought. "Uhm, Tsukishima? It's okay I'm sleeping at the couch." Yamaguchi said and went out he room. "No no, you're my guest, I'm sleeping at the couch." Tsukishima held Yamaguchi's arm. "No. I am." "No, sleep in my bed." "No, sleep in your bed." They argued and argued. "You know what let's just sleep." Tsukishima held Yamaguchi's arm again and pulled him into the room. "Look, we can fit in here." Tsukishima patted the bed. 

Somehow they end up laying in the bed together facing away each other. "Hey, Tsukishima, do you think I can love a girl just like you do?" Yamaguchi asked him. "Well, you can't force yourself to love someone who you can't love, right?" Tsukishima then answered, Yamaguchi smiled at his answer. "Hah, I guess you're right. Well, what if I still can't move on from him?" He asked Tsukishima again.   
  


"Time will heal your wounds, Yamaguchi. Just wait for the right person to come heal you." Tsukishima faced Yamaguchi. "No more questions, goodnight." Yamaguchi smiled, "Goodnight, Tsukishima." 

Yamaguchi faced the other way again, little did he know Tsukishima wished for Yamaguchi to face him again.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is the first chapter. Wish you love this. 
> 
> Ps. We love a soft Tsukishima :>


End file.
